cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sapin
|- |'Capital City' || Directus |- |'Alliance' || The Order of the Paradox |- |'Government' | Republic |- |'Leader' | Keresztes |- |'Religion' | Christianity |- |'Main ethnic group' || Russian |- |'Currency' |''Euro'' |- |'Natural Resources' | Furs, Uranium |- |} The history of Sapin Sapin is Born Sapin achieved nationhood when Keresztes, a disgruntled supervisor, led Russian mine workers to revolt against a large corporation controlling the Balkan Alps. What had started as an uranium mining operation quickly grew into a stable nation state with a rich culture and proud people. Taking lead with overwhelming popular support, Keresztes soon claimed the title of President for Life. His claim remains uncontested. The Sapino-Cojackian War. During the great war, Sapin was attacked numerous times by the orange nation of Cojack(now thought to be deleted). Sapin's brave soldiers held off the agressors, and managed to inflict numerous casualties on the attacking troops. It was latter revealed that Cojack had been paid to attack Sapin by his alliance, in order to avoid a coup or overthrow by the alliance's more agressive members. Despite this, Sapin managed to find peace with Cojack, and the unfortunate conflict was brought to an end. Military Buildup. After the Cojack incident, Sapin strove to modernize and build up its military strength in order to deter agression. The policy was largely successful, and sapin was not attacked during the remaining period of neutrality. CIS membership and the Farklands war. On January 6, 2007, President Keresztes announced the entrance of Sapin into the CIS. Shortly after, the Farklands war (also known as the second great war) started and Sapin entered the fray. While Sapino forces were successful in damaging the enemy, Sapin sustained a moderate amount of damage itself. Rebuilding has been completed. The IAA Incident In February of '07, a tragic incident of mistaken identity occurred. The Imperial Assault Alliance had recently declared war upon the AOW/AOP/APIN alliances, and was in the process of crushing them. Through a recording error, Sapin was added to an attack list due to the similarity in naming between Sapin and APIN. Two short wars followed before the issue was sorted out and reparations were paid. On an interesting note, Sapino forces performed better than expected while counter-attacking stronger nations, with the Sapino Air Force in particular achieving a kill ratio of 7:1 (or 3:1 counting only fighters). President Keresztes has attributed this to the experience Sapin's armed forces gained during the Farklands War (GWII). Great War III Once again, Sapin took up arms for the glory of the CIS and The Initiative. This time the armed forces tangled with those of the shpere, who through the petty hatred and manipulations of the BTA were goaded into the war. Though Sapin was outnumbered four to one, the brilliant leadership of Keresztes kept the nation out of anarchy. Sapin's citizens took the loss of infrastructure with a stiff upper lip, while the Sapino army succeeded in inflicting heavy losses upon the enemy, both militarily and economically. Sapin has since recovered from the damage and continues to thrive, while at least two of the nation's former enemies chose to disband rather than rebuild. Change in Alliances Though President Keresztes intended to continue supporting the CIS, their withdrawal from the initiative forced him to reconsider his allegiances. Deciding to leave, the president announced on April 26 the entrance of Sapin into The Order of the Paradox. His reasons for joining included TOP's well known good standing in the WUT, as well as the Order's reputation as an elite alliance. The Wars For Paradoxia Since joining TOP, Sapin has been called upon to fight in two major conflicts. Both times, the people of Sapin rose to fulfill their obligations and duties. The first was the Continuum-GPA war, and the second was the Order's war on the New Polar Order. In both instances, Sapin took few losses and dealt out horrendous damages. This was mainly due to the overwhelming nature of both wars, where Sapin's allies held the advantage in numbers and firepower. It is very ironic that despite the NpO's boasting of military prowess, the GPA inflicted more damage to Sapin. While the GPA nation would occasionally toss out a cruise missile or two, the Polar nation offered no resistance whatsoever. Foreign Policy. -Sapin is a member of The Order of the Paradox (TOP). The government also fully recognizes the Moldavi Doctrine as being legitimate. No other international treaties are currently in effect. -The Minister of War has drawn up a new plan for Sapin's Armed forces, focusing on a large standing air force and the ability to quickly mobilize a large tank force. -Sapin has obtained a nuclear arsenal. The first use of Sapin's nuclear weapons was on Nasty Land of the NpO. -President Keresztes absolutely opposes the practice of tech raiding. Culture Sapin's culture is based on family, community holidays, and the ritual consumption of alcohol on the sabbath. In addition to the normal holidays of the western world, Sapin's holidays include: May 17 - Foundation day, the date of Sapin's independence. Activities include the reading of passages from Isaac Asimov's "Foundation" series, public drunkenness, and burning effigies of Sapin's political enemies. June 24 - Hero day, the birth date of President Keresztes. Activities include include optional public nudity, free bottles of Gatorade for all who ask, and the running of the squirrels, where tens of thousands of the buggers rampage down main street. Telling stories is also a large part of Sapin's culture. On many a starry night, an eyepatched uranium miner will tell the youngsters of the largest hunk of green uranium he ever did see, and the 50 lb. mutant rat that guarded it. Category:Nations